Une lettre des cieux
by Shekil-kun
Summary: Kanna trouve une lettre anonyme sur sa table de chevet. Il se trouve un correspondant. Correspondance qui ne durera pas très longtemps. Un amour impensable dans ce manga mais pourtant loin d'être fausse! KannaXShekil lemon.


**Titre** : Une lettre suspicieuse

**Auteur** :Shekil-kun

**Série **: Devil Devil, de Yuki Miyoshi.

**Pairing **: Shekil et Kanna

**Genre** : C'est du lemon, qu'est-ce que vous croyez? Hihihi.

**Warning** : Homophobes, passez. C'est pas pour vous ce qui suit… j'en avertit puisque c'est une relation homosexuel.

**note** : Hum… qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien écrire ici… Ha! Oui! en passant! Beaucoup de fautes! Veuillez m'en excuser! J'ai beaucoup de misère à me corriger! Et je ne ferai certainement pas lire ça à ma mère! Elle va hurler! hihi. Enfin bref. Je sais que Kanna et Shekil, ce n'est pas le couple idéal mais je vois des couples partout moi donc j'ai décidé d'en faire une fic. Bonne lecture.

**Une lettre suspicieuse… **

Il avait trouvé une petite enveloppe sur sa table de chevet, ce matin-là. Le garçon se demandait qui l'avait mise là puisqu'elle n'y était pas la veille et qu'il s'en aurait aperçu si son empoté de frère serait venu la déposer. Le jeune blond tenta de résoudre ce mystère mais en vain. Tout ceux qu'il connaissait était soit des empotés soit ils étaient sans importance :

-**Soma** : Le maladroit de service! Il aurait réveillé son frère juste en mettant un seul pied. (Inceste…Impensable)

-**Nanami **: Trop spontané. Elle la lui aurait donné en main propre, la connaissant…

-**Mizuno** : Il la connaît à peine! De plus, elle est amoureuse de ce Sword.

-**Rampu** : sans importance. L'indépendant de service.

-**Mrs. Amano** : Il a peur de Kanna… Entrer dans sa chambre secrètement, il en tremble rien qu'à y penser… (Inceste en plus!)

-**Garvera** : Tien trop à sa dignité. Elle ne sortirait jamais avec un humain.

-**Ios** : Il était trop occupé à réparer les fautes qu'il avait commit lors de sa descente sur terre.

-**Sword **: Inévitablement, il lui aurait balancé le tout en pleine figure.

-Bat Cat. : Ne sais pas écrire.

-**Shekil **: tien trop à Ios pour faire une chose pareil. Surtout que de simplement accepter un service d'un humain, ça ne lui collait pas à la peau.

-**Sharo** : Trop fanatique de Sword et surtout, beaucoup trop jeune!

-**Kumi **: Elle n'a pu faire que la connaissance de Ios et quand même, seulement l'apparence de Kanna l'intéressait. Le garçon s'en balançait d'elle.

**-Vishnu** : Aucune importance.

**-Archange Michael** : quel âge il a celui-la déjà? (Beurk, un vieux!!)

**-Bat Cat. : **Il ne sait même pas écrire! C'est un chat…

Et donc le pauvre Kanna cherchait son rédacteur. Il commença donc à la lire. Peu importante et très ennuyante à lire, le jeune blondinet la fourra dans son sac et se sauva pour l'école. Même si l'école était le lieu par excellence ou il ne voulait jamais ce rendre, il s'y rendit toute fois, voulant s'éclater un peu. Car, comme à son habitude, il aimait bien martyriser quelques étudiants qui lui semblaient être des emmerdeurs de première.

Durant le cours, le jeune Amano se rendit sur le toit du bâtiment pour ne pas trop être embêté par ce Soma à la noix qui le les lui cassait.

Le vent dans les cheveux, il ressortit la mystérieuse lettre pour enfin la lire promptement.

Rédigé à la main, elle n'était ni signé mais s'adressait directement à Kanna lui-même.

_À toi, Amano Kanna._

_Si je t'écris cette lettre strictement confidentielle, c'est parce que je n'ai pas envi que tu sache qui je suis, du moins, pour le moment car j'en crains ta réaction. N'essaie pas de trouver mon identité, c'est inutile. Car, chaque fois que tu me soupçonne, j'efface une partit de ce souvenir de ta mémoire. Je fais partit de ton entourage, certes, mais tu n'en t'en rend pas compte. Tu m'en vois bien triste. Pourtant, j'était là, tout ce temps, à te regarder. _

_Comme tu as pus le constater, un ange a quitté ton corps. Tu en as certainement gardée des séquelles. Peut-être étais-tu attaché à celui-ci? Si c'est ainsi, prit le seigneur. Peut-être exaucera-t-il tes souhaits, si c'est en son pouvoir. _

_J'ai posé cette lettre sur ta table de chevet dans l'espoir que tu y répondes car j'attendrai avec impatience le jour ou tu déposeras une lettre à la place ou j'y avais laissé la mienne._

_Enfin bref, je veux que tu saches, Kanna, que je suis fou de toi. Peut-être es-ce déplacé mais je m'en fou. Je ne veux pas que tu te forces à m'aimer mais sache tout de même que quelqu'un, quelque part, t'aime et t'observe. Je n'ai point la force, ni le courage de venir te parler, de peur d'être rejeté. Te connaissant, je sais que ce sera ta première réaction._

_J'ai donc cru bon de ne pas me montrer. J'attends avec impatience le jour ou je pourrai t'embrasser, te toucher, te sentir près de moi. Même si tu es un petit garnement, je l'espère quand même._

_Je ne sais pas si tu vas lire cette lette jusqu'au bout car je le sais que je suis ennuyeux parfois. Surtout lorsque je fais part de mes sentiments. Un homme comme toi n'aime certainement pas ce faire dire ce genre de truc, et je comprend. Je m'en excuse sincèrement. _

_Avec espérance que tu répondes._

_---_

Le papier se froissa dans sa main. Mais qui était le ou la dingue qui l'aimait autant et, qui plus est, l'observait! Un pervers, sans aucun doute. Yakumi, peut-être. Ou encore ce Sword, même s'il n'était pas du genre a tourné autour du pot. Quelqu'un qui, sans aucun doute, connaissait l'existence de Ios en lui. Peut-être étais-ce Ios lui-même qui lui avait fait parvenir cette lettre. L'ange était parvenu à quitter son corps car Archange Michael avait trouvé le moyen de le faire mais peut-être que Ios avait trouvé cette nouvelle passion

Sur ce, Kanna se leva, scruta le ciel : rien. Quelle lettre étrange… Et surtout, anonyme… C'était curieux. Qui avait à ce point peur de la réaction de l'adolescent?

Il entreprit de lui répondre, à cet admirateur secret. Assis sur son lit, il verrouilla sa porte, s'installa dans son désordre puis ouvrit la chaîne stéréo. Ainsi, il aurait la paix.

Le garçon empoigna un crayon et une feuille et commença à rédiger sa lettre, à même le sol.

_Bonsoir à toi, anonyme._

_Je constate que tu m'aimes beaucoup. Écrit comme tu l'as écrit, c'est effrayant. Puisque tu espérait tant une réponse, je t'en fait une. Ma lettre ne sera certainement pas aussi longue que la tienne et sera peut-être bourré de fautes mais bon. Tu as mentionné m'observer, j'aimerais bien que tu arrêtes. Depuis un moment je sentais des yeux posés sur moi, mes pressentiments ne m'ont pas joué de tours. C'était toi depuis le début. _

_Je ne peux pas te dire si je t'aime ou pas car je ne connais pas ton identité. De plus, je doute fort que quelqu'un comme toi soit normal pour savoir qu'un ange cohabitait avec moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu es et je déteste ça. J'aime faire face à celui que je parle, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… _

_J'aimerais du moins voir ton visage. Tes fantasmes se réaliseront, peut-être, si je peux au moins voir la personne qui m'expie à longueur de temps. Pour le reste, je ne sais quoi te répondre… Alors ma lettre ce termine ici._

_Kanna_

Le jeune homme plia la lettre en trois puis la déposa sur la table, près de son lit. Celle-ci disparut aussitôt, au grand étonnement du garçon. Il resta immobile un instant, fixant le vide sur sa table de chevet. Effectivement, la personne avec qui il correspondait n'était pas normale…

Il n'eu le temps de faire un pas qu'à nouveau une enveloppe apparut sur son bureau. Sur cette apparition, Kanna se demanda si ce petit jeu allait durer encore longtemps.

Il prit le morceau de papier puis lut

_Bonsoir à toi aussi, Kanna._

_Tu sais… Je n'étais pas sure de ta réaction. Mais je me doutais bien que tu allais me répondre un truc de ce genre. Malheureusement, je ne peux me montrer car je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas… Tout de même, j'ai l'impression que tu cherche encore et toujours plus. Avec l'intelligence que tu as, tu trouveras et j'espère que tu t'adresseras directement à moi, haut et fort. J'espère de tout cœur que mes ''fantasmes'' comme tu dit, se réaliserons. _

_J'arrêterai de t'observer, si tu le souhaite, mais seulement lorsque nous aurons fini de discuter et que tu sauras qui je suis. _

_Je tiens à souligner que je ne t'expie pas. Je souhaite tout de même garder un peu de dignité. _

_Tu marque tout de même un point : Je ne suis pas un humain. Ho ça, loin de là!_

_Je me suis senti légèrement vexé que tu ai pensé que j'en était un mais je m'était dit, par la suite, que c'était normal. Tu as beaucoup d'amis, à ce que j'ai pu constater au cours de ton aventure._

_J'ai toute fois un indice pour toi, je souhaite que tu me trouve rapidement alors je t'ai laissé un petit cadeau sur le bord de la fenêtre, question de te mettre la puce à l'oreille sans que je n'ais véritablement à te le dire._

_Tu as, de mémoire, beaucoup d'amis qui adhères à cette indice, par contre. Cet indice, tu la trouveras sur le bord de ta fenêtre lorsque tu auras terminé de lire ma lettre. _

_Plus je te parle, plus j'ai hâte que tu me trouves. Je sème peut-être un peu de doute dans ta tête lorsque je t'écris. C'est normal. Mais sache aussi, je tien à le souligner, je ne veux pas t'effrayer. Non, loin de là. _

_Enfin bref, j'ai bien hâte de lire ta réponse et surtout bien hâte de voir ta réaction à mon indice quelque peu insolite mais quand même aidant._

_Bien à toi, la personne qui t'aime…_

_Ps) Maintenant tu peux regarder à la fenêtre, mon indice s'y trouvera._

Kanna leva les yeux puis approcha de sa fenêtre qui était maintenant entrouverte. La personne avec qui il correspondait en avait profité pendant qu'il lisait pour déposer un petit objet sur le bureau. Kanna le prit entre ses doigts, observa attentivement puis soupira. Elle avait beaucoup d'imagination, cette personne puis quel'objet que Kanna tenait entre ses doigts était un bien bel indice : un condom.

Un homme… La personne qui aimait le jeune blondinet était un homme…

Il resta stupéfait. Comment avait-il fait pour qu'un homme tombe amoureux de lui?

Kanna relu la lettre une seconde fois puis éclata de rire. L'évidence même était sous ses yeux. Là, dans cette lettre ce trouvait l'indice qui mit véritablement la puce à l'oreille du garçon. Quelques mots peut-être trompeur mais pour lui, la conclusion était maintenant inébranlable dans sa tête. Une seule personne, un homme, pouvait avoir écrit cette lettre en pesant bien fort sur sa plume pour avoir écrit ces mots qu'il soutenait fermement. « _Tu marque tout de même un point : Je ne suis pas un humain. Ho ça, loin de là!_

_Je me suis senti légèrement vexé que tu ai pensé que j'en était un » _Ces mots LÀ!

Il cessa de rire, se précipita dehors pour observer le ciel, les bras tendus :

« Alors qu'est-ce que t'attend pour te montrer le bout du nez, microbe?? hurla le jeune blondin, souriant. Je ne savais pas que tu avais acquis de tel pouvoir, Shekil! Quand même, téléporter des lettres à partir de chez toi, le paradis! Et puis le coup du condom, très fort! R'amène-toi, que je te voit la tronche… »

Il eu un long silence puis une éclaire traversa le ciel. Des plumes tombèrent sur le sol puis apparut enfin l'homme qu'on clamait. Les joues rouges et les larmes aux yeux, il vint se posé près de Kanna, évitant son regard, par gêne.

Vêtu d'une longue tunique blanche, Shekil sourit fébrilement à son vis-à-vis.

« -Je vois… que tu as toujours ton sens de la déduction… Kanna. marmonna faiblement l'ange. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dus… Te l'avouer.

-Et puis quoi encore? T'es idiot ou quoi? Tu me dit que tu m'aime, un matin, et puis là tu dit que tu n'aurais pas du? Tu as un fantasme oui ou non? Tu m'expies depuis un moment et puis l tu… »

Il n'eu le temps de terminer sa phrase que Shekil lui prit les lèvres d'un baiser. Il ne s'en attendait pas mais il approuva tout de même. Il répondit à l'invitation de danse de l'ange qui frémit au contacte de la langue de celui dont le cœur avait choisi contre ses dents.

Ce baiser langoureux dura encore un instant puis, lorsque Kanna ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient dans la chambre de celui-ci, au milieu de ce bordel.

« -Tu es… Bordélique, Kanna… constata Shekil.

-Et toi très… Mystérieux, Si je puis dire… »

Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau puis Shekil tomba sur le lit, chevauché par son beau blondinet. Kanna retira lentement son chemisier puis Shekil fit de même. Leurs langues s'entrelacèrent de nouveau puis se fut le reste de la tunique du jeune archange qui valsa sur le sol. Une main vint se balader sur sa cuisse puis elle flatta doucement son entrejambe.

Les lèvres du jeune Amano quittèrent cruellement celles de cet ange pour aller se poser sur son ventre. Une cicatrice le traversait.

Kanna avait vu cette scène et maintenant il la revoyait de nouveau, Shekil se faisant éventré par son supérieur : Ios.

Un bain de sang, comme on dit.

C'était triste à voir… Shekil ne voulait pas… Il ne voulait pas que Kanna ne la voie… Même si elle était simplement trop apparente.

Se dessina ensuite un sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres de l'humain. Mais qu'avait-t-il en tête? C'était là la question que Shekil se demandait désespérément. Ça réponse fut silencieuse mais très apparente. Un anneau humide entoura lentement sa virilité dressée pour y faire de léger vas et viens de haut en bas. Tout ça dans le silence le plus lourd. Shekil retint un long gémissement de plaisir. Il ne fallait surtout que pas que Amano-san ou même Soma ne les entendent. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient? Kanna n'a vraiment pas l'air homosexuel et n'aimait déjà pas Shekil, à première vue. En fait, il cachait bien son jeu. Shekil lui, disait qu'il n'aimait pas les humains. Qu'il ne s'abaisserait jamais à eux. Et le voilà maintenant étalé sur un lit, Kanna lui faisant une fellation des plus agréables…

Le blond était prêt. Prêt à entamer la « valse » avec Shekil. Apprivoiser ses courbes. Le faire monter à l'extase. Une chose. L'infime chose qui brisa le moment! La Putain de petite voix derrière la porte qui força les deux hommes à se rhabiller en quatrième vitesse.

-hum… Ka…Kanna… Je… Tu n'aurais pas vu mon bookin de science obscure… Heu… excuse moi de te déranger… S'il… s'il te plait…

Kanna ronchonna. Comment OSAIT-IL le déranger pour une saleté de livre inutile. Il se retourna pour regarder Shekil. Plus rien. L'ange s'était envolé… Au grand désespoir du jeune garçon. Il empoigna le livre de son frère, ouvrit violemment la porte et le lui lança par la tête :

-ENFOIRÉ!!! QUE JE TE REVOYE À ME DÉRANGER POUR UNE CHOSE PAREIL!! Je v'ais t'éclater la tête!!!!!

-Haaa! Ka… kannaa!!!


End file.
